Renascense
by MochiiZuki
Summary: Umat manusia menang melawan Titan. Tetapi, harga yang harus dibayar atas kemenangan itu terlalu besar. Saat mereka yang tersisa berusaha membangun kehidupan mereka kembali, muncul suatu harapan yang tak terduga. Pilihan untuk mengulang segalanya muncul di hadapan mereka. Akankah mereka memilihnya? General. Time-travel. AR.
1. Prologue

**Renascense **

* * *

**_Summary:_**_ Umat manusia menang melawan Titan. Tetapi, harga yang harus dibayar atas kemenangan itu terlalu besar. Saat mereka yang tersisa berusaha membangun kehidupan mereka kembali, muncul suatu harapan yang tak mereka sangka. Pilihan untuk mengulang segalanya dari awal muncul di hadapan mereka. Akankah mereka memilihnya? General. Time-travel. AR._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin is created by Hajime Isayama-sensei. Saya cuma pinjem mereka buat dimainin. lolz._

**_Warning:_**_ Spoiler. General. Angst. Time-travel. Maybe some OOC-ness._

**_A/N:_** _Karena memang belum banyak yang terungkap di anime ataupun manganya, jadi ini teori asal yang terinspirasi dari teori dari group yang saya ikuti (nah lho?). Maaf kalo aneh, maklum fanfic pertama yang saya publish. Hahaha. /ditendang. Makasih buat Ichikawa Fue yang mau direpotin beta-in nih fic. _

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Eren?"

Seorang pemuda bermata hijau melihat dokumen yang ada di depannya dengan serius. Kertas dokumen itu sudah termakan usia dan ada jam kecil di sebelahnya. Dokumen itu berada di dalam kotak merah yang mereka temukan di balik reruntuhan dinding. Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi ketika mencoba membuka dan membacanya, mereka terbelalak dengan isi dokumen tersebut.

Wajah pemuda itu berkerut memikirkan apa yang dikatakan gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengar penjelasan barusan. Pikirannya tidak bisa memproses kalimat yang keluar dari gadis tersebut. Apakah hal ini benar-benar bisa dilakukan?

"Apa kau yakin ini aman, Mikasa?" ucap pemuda bernama Eren itu dengan nada tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya omong kosong?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Gadis bernama Mikasa itu berkata tak yakin. "Tapi, apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini kesempatan kita— "

"Untuk apa?" Eren menyela dengan pahit. "Mengulang segalanya? Kau ingin aku kembali ke neraka itu lagi? Mikasa.. Kurasa hal ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Umat manusia sudah menang."

"Tapi yang tersisa hanya kita berdua."

Hawa dingin yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca menyelimuti ruangan itu. Pikiran kedua manusia tersebut menyerap fakta yang baru saja terucap. Kemenangan umat manusia yang sudah sudah mereka capai terasa kosong. Ya. Mereka menang. Tapi, hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Lalu untuk apa kemenangan itu?

"Kau tahu bahwa kita tidak mungkin bertahan lama hanya berdua saja. Eren, _kau_ harus mengambil kesempatan ini."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?!" Emosi Eren mulai muncul. Ia memandang gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan marah. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu disini. _Sendirian._"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu dan membenamkan wajah cantiknya ke syal merah di lehernya. Ia tahu jika Eren pergi, ia akan di sini sendirian. Mikasa sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya sendirian tanpa Eren. Selama ini yang ada di pikirannya selalu Eren. Apapun yang dilakukannya hanya untuk pemuda itu.

Tapi, saat ini Mikasa sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Kalau mereka berdua tetap disini, mereka akan mati secara perlahan. Jika ada kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk menyelamatkan Eren, Mikasa akan dengan senang hati melakukannya .

_Walaupun, ia sendiri yang harus mati._

"Eren, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kita berdua mati, pengorbanan mereka akan sia-sia? Kemenangan umat manusia yang sudah susah payah tercapai—"

"Kau hanya mencoba membuatku merasa bersalah, kan?" suara Eren semakin tinggi. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Selama ini kau selalu melakukan apapun untukku karena aku dulu pernah menyelamatkanmu. Mikasa, dirimu tidak seperti Armin yang pandai bicara. Kau tidak akan bisa meyakinkanku."

"Baiklah.." Mikasa berkata dengan tenang . Eren memandang curiga ke arah gadis itu. Apa lagi yang Mikasa pikirkan? "Kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Ap..Apa?!" Eren bergumam kaget. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dokumen ditangannya lagi. _Kenapa jadi begini? Semua gara-gara dokumen sial ini._

"Kau takut kan, Eren? Kau takut bahwa ini akan gagal. Jadi, biar aku saja yang melakukanya." Mikasa memandang tajam mata Eren seolah menantang pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya!" Eren membalas perkataan Mikasa.

"Kalau begitu lakukan." ujar Mikasa dengan nada rendah. Mikasa memang tidak meninggikan suaranya seperti Eren. Tapi, tangan Mikasa yang bergetar dan matanya yang menyipit menunjukkan bahwa emosi gadis itu sudah memuncak.

Kesunyian yang tidak terbendung menyelimuti ruangan itu karena tak seorangpun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Eren kembali memandang Mikasa dan mengerjap kaget saat air mata mulai menetes dari mata gadis cantik itu.

"Mi..Mikasa..?" bisik Eren kaget melihat air mata tersebut.

"Eren..Kau harus melakukan ini." Air mata masih menetes dari mata Mikasa. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena pandangan gadis itu menunjukkan kebulatan tekad yang tak bisa dibantah lagi. "Kau tahu hidupku tidak akan bertahan lama.."

Eren terdiam mendengar kalimat itu.

Tentu saja ia tahu. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika pasukan pengintai berhasil mencapai _basement _rumahnya, fakta bahwa alasan ayah Eren selalu datang ke rumah Mikasa terungkap juga. Percobaan yang dilakukan ayah Eren terhadap Mikasa membuat umur gadis itu tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 20 tahun.

Ingin rasanya Eren berteriak di wajah ayahnya. Untuk apa semua ini? Kenapa ia melibatkan banyak orang dalam rencana ini? Kemana ayahnya saat ibunya dibunuh oleh titan-titan itu?

Tapi itu semua takkan pernah terjawab.

Karena Eren sudah membunuh ayahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mikasa—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Eren—sadar bahwa pikiran pemuda itu mulai goyah. _Ini kesempatanku._

"Eren.. Kau bisa mengubah semuanya. Kau bisa mencegah masa depan ini terjadi. Tidakkah itu cukup? Kau memang akan kembali ke neraka itu lagi. Tapi, kau—_bukan_—umat manusia akan memiliki kesempatan lebih besar dengan adanya _dirimu_ disana."

Eren tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

_.::snk::._

"Kau memotong rambutmu.."

Eren memandang ke arah Mikasa yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Eren tersebut. Setelah perdebatan panjang mereka kemarin, tidak terbayangkan mereka akan duduk dengan damai di padang rumput tempat mereka biasa bermain waktu kecil. Di tempat ini, Mikasa dan Eren biasa beristirahat seusai mencari kayu bakar. Benar-benar tempat yang membangkitkan kenangan.

"Ini setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu." Mikasa berkata pelan. Mikasa memang memanjangkan rambutnya selama dua tahun terakhir. Tidak ada alasan ia mempertahankan rambut pendeknya lagi. Titan sudah habis dan umat manusia meraih kemenangan.

Eren mendengus mendengar perkataan Mikasa. "Heh..Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kau mau melepaskanku dari pengawasanmu. Penyakit _brother-complex_ mu sudah sembuh ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau bukan Mika—_ADUH!"_

Eren tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Mikasa sudah memukul kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu melotot ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu. Eren mengabaikan Mikasa dan memasang tampang merajuk. _Mikasa masih kuat seperti dulu. Sialan._

Beberapa detik berselang, mereka mulai tertawa kecil yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi gelak tawa. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti dimasa depan. Tapi mereka ingin menikmati keadaan saat ini. Saat dimana mereka tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Karena mereka tahu..saat-saat seperti ini sangat berharga nantinya.

Ketika tawa mereka mulai reda, berbagai perasaan mulai muncul di hati mereka. Waktu sudah semakin habis. Sebentar lagi mereka akan dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. Tak ada cara untuk kembali. Mereka benar-benar tak akan bertemu lagi...

"Eren..Sudah waktunya.." Suara Mikasa terasa berat untuk meninggalkan mulutnya. Seolah tak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Ya.." Eren berkata tanpa emosi. Eren mulai memutar mundur jarum jam kecil yang ada disakunya. Selagi eren sibuk dengan jam kecil di tangannya, Mikasa mulai berdiri perlahan. Ia berlutut kecil di hadapan Eren.

_Tik.._

Jam di saku Eren mulai menghitung mundur. Eren merasa mengantuk tapi ia tetap memandang Mikasa yang ada di hadapannya. Eren sedikit tersentak ketika Mikasa mulai memeluknya. Eren membalas pelukan Mikasa.

_Tik.._

"Eren, terima kasih karena kau memberikanku kehangatan keluarga yang pernah hilang dari hidupku."

_Tik_

"Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikanku alasan untuk hidup."

_Tik.._

"Terima kasih karena telah lahir di dunia ini.."

Air mata membasahi wajah Eren.

_Tik..._

"Selamat ting—_tidak.._"

Kelopak mata Eren mulai menutup.

_Tik.._

Mikasa tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat jalan, Eren."

_Clack.._

**~ Prologue End~**

_A/N: Please leave a review. ^^_


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Start

**Renascene**

**Summary:** _Umat manusia menang melawan Titan. Tetapi, harga yang harus dibayar atas kemenangan itu terlalu besar. Saat mereka yang tersisa berusaha membangun kehidupan mereka kembali, muncul suatu harapan yang tak terduga. Pilihan untuk mengulang segalanya muncul di hadapan mereka. Akankah mereka memilihnya? General. Time-travel. AR._

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin is created by Hajime Isayama-sensei. _

**Warning:** _Spoiler. General. Angsty. Time-travel. Maybe some OOC-ness._

**A/N: **_Gomen ini telat banget chapternya. Gak bisa nulis fic soalnya saya lagi minggu ujian dan banyak tugas juga. Jadi ya... Hahaha. /dilempar sendal._

_Thanks to my beta, Ichikawa Fue. Apalah diriku tanpamuuu~ /plak_

_Makasih juga buat Wintersia, sessho ryu, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, dan Sora Tsubameki yang udah follow dan review. Thank you soooo much. ^^_

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 : A New Start ~**

—_ren.._

Siapa?

_Eren.._

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"_**Eren!"**_

"Ng.." Sepasang mata hijau terbuka perlahan mendengar teriakan tersebut. Sang pemilik bola mata tersebut sedikit linglung karena tidak terbiasa dibangunkan seperti itu. Eren mengerjapkan matanya sambil berusaha mengenali orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurnya?

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Eren mampu mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya. Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis keturunan Asia yang sudah setahun ini menjadi saudara angkatnya itu sedang duduk di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ayo, bangun.. Kalau tidak pulang sekarang, nanti keburu malam." ujar Mikasa_—_yang sudah sejak tadi membangunkan Eren. Tapi, anak lelaki yang ada dihadapannya tersebut masih tetap duduk di tempatnya seolah tidak mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Lho? Mikasa.. Rambutmu sudah panjang ya?"

Mikasa hanya memandang ganjil ke arah Eren, seolah saudaranya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai pergi dari tempatnya untuk mengambil kayu bakar yang mereka kumpulkan tadi. "Sepulas itukah? Sampai mengigau begitu." sindir gadis cantik itu sambil berjalan perlahan.

Eren mengabaikan sindiran Mikasa dan mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia juga mulai mengambil kayu bakar yang mereka kumpulkan tadi. "Tidak.. Rasanya aku bermimpi panjang sekali. Tapi, aku tidak ingat mimpi apa."

Mikasa yang heran mendengar pernyataan itu, berbalik melihat ke arah saudaranya tersebut. Gadis itu terkejut mendapati air mata menetes dari kedua mata Eren. "Eren, kenapa kau menangis?" Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya.

"Eh?"

"_Selamat jalan, Eren."_

Seketika itu juga, semua ingatan Eren kembali kepadanya. Ingatan tersebut datang begitu tiba-tiba hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di rerumputan. Seluruh indranya mencoba menangkap memori yang terus-menerus masuk ke dalam otaknya. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali menangkap fakta yang baru saja ia terima.

_Semua.. Semua itu bukan mimpi. Rencana itu berhasil. Aku kembali ke masa lalu._

"Eren?! Ada apa?" Mikasa berkata panik saat melihat Eren tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia semakin khawatir ketika melihat mata saudara angkatnya itu tidak fokus, meskipun hanya sekejap. Gadis itu segera menghampiri bocah lelaki tersebut dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Eren yang melihat kepanikan saudaranya itu hanya memandang gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan rindu. Menyadari tatapan yang dialamatkan kepadanya, Mikasa merasa canggung karena tidak terbiasa dipandang seperti itu. Wajah cantiknya mulai bersemu merah.

Melihat reaksi Mikasa yang seperti itu, membuat senyum mulai muncul dari wajah Eren. Ia sedikit geli melihat gadis polos yang ada dihadapannya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Mikasa yang ia kenal di masa depan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mikasa." Eren berkata dengan suara tenang, menyembunyikan kerinduan dalam hatinya. Bukan saatnya ia bernostalgia dengan ingatan masa lalunya. Ia sudah bukan lagi anak umur sepuluh tahun yang selalu bertindak dengan emosinya. Sekarang, semuanya akan terencana dengan sempurna. Kegagalan tidak boleh terjadi di sini.

Mikasa memandang Eren dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tapi ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak peduli. Anak lelaki tersebut bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang. Sedikit tertegun melihat Eren yang tampak begitu tenang, gadis itu segera berjalan mengikuti sambil mengawasi dari belakang. Tadi saudaranya itu menangis dan sekarang ia malah bersikap seperti orang dewasa.

_Ada apa sih dengan Eren?_

_.::snk::._

_Aku harus cepat pulang._

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Eren saat ini. Pemilik mata hijau tersebut berjalan cepat menuju pintu gerbang di balik tembok. Ingatan yang baru saja ia peroleh membuat berbagai rencana berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Hari ini, Wall Maria akan hancur dan ia takkan bisa mencegahnya. Terlalu terlambat. Eren masih belum memiliki kekuatan untuk itu.

_Tapi, ia bisa mencegah kematian ibunya._

"Eren, kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali? Tunggu aku!" teriak Mikasa dari belakang. Gadis itu memang bisa mengikuti Eren dengan mudah, tapi ia tidak nyaman harus terus berjalan cepat seperti ini. Sepasang mata hijau melirik penuh arti ke arah anak perempuan tersebut. _Apa dia harus memberitahu Mikasa tentang hal ini?_

_Tidak._ Pikiran itu langsung terlintas di otak Eren. _Aku tidak akan melibatkan Mikasa. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku._

"Eren! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Mikasa kesal karena saudaranya itu mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan cepat. Mereka hampir sampai ke pintu gerbang dan keramaian mulai terlihat dari balik dinding. Tapi, anak lelaki di depannya itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Ayolah, Mikasa. Kita harus cepat sampai rumah. Sudah mau malam, kan?" ujar Eren mencari-cari alasan. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuat ibu menunggu."

"Tapi, kita tidak perlu berjalan secepat ini." ujar Mikasa sambil tetap mengikuti dari belakang. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bersikap seolah ada Titan saja."

_Oh, ironis sekali._

Eren memutar matanya diam-diam dan mengabaikan ucapan itu. Ia tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapi ucapan Mikasa. Hidup ibunya dipertaruhkan dan dia harus segera sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi, pikiran pemilik mata hijau itu terhenti ketika seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei hei, Eren.. Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?"

Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga Eren. Otaknya serasa berhenti sejenak mendengar suara itu. Badannya seolah mati rasa, tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok yang menghalangi jalannya.

_Hannes-san.._

Hannes mengangkat alisnya keheranan saat bocah lelaki itu memandang lurus ke arahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat perasaan Eren yang biasanya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Wajah Eren terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak bisa ditebak. Aneh.

"Hannes, pergi dari situ." Eren berkata dengan tenang. Ada nada otoritas di dalamnya, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama, tidak bisa ditebak.

"Hei! Kenapa kau langsung memanggil namaku begitu?!" Hannes protes mendengar cara namanya dipanggil. Tapi, ketika melihat lebih jelas mata Eren yang memandangnya.. nafas prajurit itu berhenti untuk sesaat.

_Mata apa itu? Itu bukan pandangan anak umur sepuluh tahun._

Terkejut melihat mata Eren yang tanpa emosi membuat Hannes tanpa sadar berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Yang bersangkutan tidak mempedulikan Hannes dan langsung berjalan melewati penjaga gerbang tersebut, meninggalkan saudara perempuannya di belakangnya.

Mikasa yang ditinggalkan, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengikuti saudaranya. Ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan memandang sosok anak lelaki tersebut yang semakin menjauh. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan takut muncul di hati gadis itu. _Kenapa ia merasa tidak mengenal Eren yang barusan ada di hadapannya?_

"Mikasa, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Eren?" Hannes bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Pria paruh baya itu tidak bisa memikirkan alasan bagaimana seseorang yang penuh emosi seperti Eren, bisa berubah menjadi sedingin itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Mikasa berkata pelan. Tadi ia hanya meninggalkan Eren di bawah pohon sebentar dan tiba-tiba anak itu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin Eren hanya kelelahan." Hannes tersenyum menghibur gadis cantik tersebut. Ia sudah menganggap mereka seperti anaknya sendiri. Dirinya tidak tega melihat wajah Mikasa sedih seperti sekarang ini. Hannes tahu bagaimana gadis itu sangat peduli pada Eren.

Suara lonceng yang menggema dari jauh membuat kedua manusia itu terkesiap dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Lonceng tanda pasukan pengintai telah datang berdentang keras, mengingatkan Mikasa akan keinginan Eren untuk bergabung dengan pasukan tersebut. _Tidak! Ia harus mencegahnya!_

"Ah..Hannes-san, aku permisi dulu.. Maafkan sikap Eren tadi.." ujar gadis tersebut seraya pergi menyusul saudaranya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Hannes. Melihat sosok Mikasa yang makin menjauh, Hannes menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala mengingat kejadian aneh barusan. _Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja._

_.:snk:._

Eren terus mengutuk keadaannya saat ini.

_Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Hannes?_

Memang ia sudah banyak melihat teman-temannya meninggal di hadapannya. Tapi, ingatan akan kematian Hannes benar-benar membekas di hati Eren. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah sang Garrison tanpa teringat bagaimana kematian merenggut sosok yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

_Terutama jika kaulah penyebab kematian itu._

Air mata mulai terlihat di sudut mata Eren, tapi bocah itu segera menyekanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa berduka sekarang. Itu semua belum terjadi dan Eren tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi._ Lagi._

Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Sekilas tadi, ia mendengar suara lonceng dari kejauhan. Itu berarti pasukan pengintai telah datang. bermata hijau itu masih ingat bagaimana dirinya dulu begitu mengagumi keberadaan pasukan tersebut. Tapi saat ini, ia harus fokus memikirkan bagaimana cara meyakinkan ibunya untuk keluar rumah.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran, tanpa sadar Eren sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia baru akan membuka pintu ketika seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Eren, kamu sudah pulang?"

Jantung Eren berdetak keras mendengar suara itu. Suara yang terdengar seperti dengung tak nyaman di telinganya, seakan menyuruh untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Grisha Jaeger.

Eren begitu kesal mengingat betapa besar keberadaan ayahnya mampu mempengaruhi dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya itu merupakan salah satu alasannya untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu ini. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah mampu membangkitkan kenangan buruk akan masa lalunya. _Sial._

"Aku pulang.." Eren berkata singkat sambil menyembunyikan perasaan pahit di hatinya.

"Mana Mikasa?" Grisha bertanya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. "Bukankah kalian pergi bersama-sama?"

"Entahlah." Eren menjawab sekedarnya. Ia mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai menaruh kayu bakar yang dikumpulkan tadi ke tempat penyimpanan. "Aku terpisah dengannya."

"Hm..." Ayah Eren hanya bergumam pelan dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ia membereskan peralatan yang akan dibawa untuk bekerja ke dinding bagian dalam. Grisha tidak melihat mata Eren yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Kalau saja ia memperhatikan sebentar, pria itu akan melihat pandangan anaknya yang sama sekali tidak lepas dari kunci basement yang tergantung di lehernya.

Eren menahan dorongan hatinya untuk merebut kunci itu sekarang juga. Kunci tempat semua rahasia itu berada. _Aku harus menunggu.._

"Lho, Eren? Sudah selesai mencari kayu bakarnya?"

Suara lembut terdengar mengalun dari mulut Carla Jaeger. Anak lelaki itu memandang sosok ibunya yang turun dari tangga sambil membawa cucian kering yang baru saja diambil. Perasaannya bercampur jadi satu melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan. Eren mengingat bagaimana menyesalnya ia saat dirinya pergi meninggalkan ibunya bersama para titan itu. Melihat bagaimana ibunya meninggal dengan tragis di depan matanya.

"Di mana Mikasa?" Carla bertanya melihat hanya ada Eren dan Grisha di dalam rumah. "Ah..Kamu pasti minta bantuan Mikasa untuk mencari kayu bakar, kan?"

"Tidak kok.."

Ibu Eren itu hanya tersenyum melihat telinga Eren yang memerah, tanda anak lelakinya itu berbohong. Carla berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memutuskan akan memarahi Eren nanti saat Mikasa sudah pulang. Ia baru saja akan menyiapkan makanan ketika suara langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Eren!" Teriakan seseorang terdengar dari pintu masuk, membuat semua orang di dalamnya menoleh ke asal suara itu. Kelegaan tergambar di wajah sang pemilik suara melihat sosok yang dicarinya ada di rumah tersebut.

Mikasa—yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Eren—panik karena ia tidak menemukan saudaranya itu di jalan yang dilalui oleh pasukan pengintai. Padahal gadis itu sangat yakin anak lelaki tersebut akan ada di sana. _Mungkinkah.. Eren sudah menyerah untuk masuk ke pasukan pengintai?_

"Mikasa, kamu dari mana saja?" Carla menghampiri Mikasa dan membantu menaruh kayu bakar yang dibawa oleh gadis itu. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memandang anak lelakinya dengan wajah masam. "Eren.. Sudah kubilang jangan minta Mikasa membantumu terus."

Eren hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil menaruh masakan ibunya di meja makan. Carla menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak lelakinya tersebut. "Sudahlah, cepat makan. Mikasa, kamu juga."

Kedua bocah tersebut menuruti perintah Carla dan duduk di meja makan. Keluarga itu makan dalam diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Eren baru memakan setengah makanannya ketika ayahnya mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Carla.. Aku berangkat dulu.." ujar Grisha sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat ja—"

"Ibu, ayo kita mengantar Ayah." ucap Eren tanpa berpikir, memotong perkataan Carla. Bocah itu berkata dengan nada yang begitu mendesak sehingga membuat semua penghuni rumah menatap aneh ke arahnya. Tapi Eren tidak peduli. Ini kesempatannya..satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah kematian ibunya. Ia harus membuat ibunya keluar dari rumah ini.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Carla bertanya sedikit keheranan. "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang tidak mau mengantar Ayah?"

"Uhm.." Eren tidak menjawab. Tapi, wajahnya tampak sangat gelisah dan tatapan memohon dimatanya membuat Carla merasa kasihan kepada anaknya itu. Perlahan, wanita paruh baya itu membereskan masakan yang tersisa dan mengambil mantel yang biasa ia pakai untuk bepergian.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi.." ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum. Kelegaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Eren, membuat rasa penasaran muncul di hati Carla. Bocah itu memang tidak seperti biasanya. Anaknya itu bersikap terlalu tenang. Nalurinya mengatakan ada yang aneh pada diri Eren, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Wanita tersebut segera menepis pikiran itu dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar menyusul suaminya yang sudah menunggu. Setelah selesai, mereka semua segera berjalan menuju ke arah dermaga. Keluarga itu sedang berjalan menyusuri sungai ketika Eren melihat beberapa anak yang terlihat nakal sedang menarik seseorang menuju gang sempit.

_Armin?!_

Eren memandang ke arah Mikasa. Gadis cantik itu menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Keduanya segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Armin. Carla yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa terkesiap kaget melihat kedua bocah itu tiba-tiba berlari dan mulai hilang dari pandangan. "Eren?! Mikasa?! Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Ibu duluan saja! Nanti aku menyusul." Eren berteriak, mengabaikan panggilan ibunya. Tidak lama berselang, bocah lelaki tersebut melihat sosok Armin yang sudah dikelilingi oleh berandalan tadi. Eren mempercepat larinya saat melihat salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Armin.

"Berhenti!" Teriakan Eren membuat para berandal itu menoleh ke arahnya. Awalnya mereka memandang remeh saat melihat Eren, tapi hal itu segera berubah setelah melihat Mikasa yang ada di belakangnya. Gerombolan berandalan tersebut berlari terbirit-birit, tahu kalau mereka akan kalah jika melawan gadis cantik itu.

"Cih.." Eren berdecak kesal karena tidak berhasil memberi mereka pelajaran. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan berdiri di hadapan Armin. Wajahnya berubah lembut melihat sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Armin berkata singkat. Ia tertunduk lesu, murung memikirkan dirinya yang begitu lemah. Eren melihat ke arah sahabatnya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa anak lelaki yang di hadapanya bukanlah Armin yang ia kenal—seorang prajurit kelas atas dengan kepandaian di atas rata-rata.

_Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

"Armin..Kau mau ikut aku mengantar Ayah ke dermaga?"

"Eh?" Armin terkejut diajak tiba-tiba seperti itu. Bocah bermata biru itu tak sempat menjawab karena Eren sudah menariknya dan berlari menuju ke tempat ayah dan ibu Eren menunggu. Tapi, kedatangan mereka disambut dengan wajah kesal Carla.

"Kalian ini kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu?" Ibu Eren mengomel sambil menarik telinga Eren. Ia kesal karena anaknya yang tadi bersikeras ingin mengantar suaminya bekerja, malah pergi seenaknya sendiri. Padahal, kapal sudah hampir berangkat.

"Aduh.." ucap Eren sambil meringis kesakitan. "Aku ingin mengajak Armin ikut mengantar Ayah, boleh kan?"

Carla, yang baru menyadari keberadaan Armin di situ, segera memasang wajah ramah. Walaupun, Ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Eren. "Ah, Armin. Kamu mau ikut kami mengantar ayah Eren?"

"Eh? Iya.." Armin berkata malu-malu, tidak yakin kenapa ia berada bersama keluarga Eren. Sebenarnya, ia ingin pulang saja. Tapi, dirinya tidak enak pada ibu Eren yang sudah sering membantu keluarganya.

"Ya sudah..Kamu jalan saja bersama Mikasa di belakang," ucap ibu Eren itu. "Nah, Eren. Sini jalan di samping Ibu. Ayo, kita bicara." Carla tersenyum manis sambil menarik anak lelakinya mendekat.

Ekspresi wajah Eren langsung berubah ngeri. Bocah itu tahu kalau ibunya sudah kesal, ia akan terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Tampaknya sisa perjalanan mereka akan diisi oleh ceramah ibunya. _Ugh.._

.:snk:.

Hari itu, dermaga terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Kerumunan orang terlihat di berbagai sudut. Semua memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Sebagian besar pedagang terlihat mengangkut barang bawaan mereka masuk ke dalam kapal dengan bantuan beberapa prajurit. Sebagian lagi terlihat melepas kepergian keluarga mereka, seperti keluarga Eren.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ayah Eren mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal. "Aku akan kembali setelah dua atau tiga hari."

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Carla sambil menyerahkan tas suaminya. Grisha menerima tas tersebut sambil merapikan topinya. "Jangan lupa titipkan salamku pada istri Hannes."

Ayah Eren hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya itu. Suara lonceng tanda kapal akan berangkat terdengar keras. Grisha segera masuk dan melambai untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah istri dan anaknya. Sosoknya segera menghilang di antara para penumpang kapal yang berebut masuk ke dalam.

Beberapa saat berlalu, pintu masuk kapal mulai menutup dan kapal mulai bergerak menuju dinding yang lebih dalam. Eren terus memandang ke arah kapal sampai kapal tersebut benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat mereka dan pergi keluar dari dermaga. Tapi, Eren masih tetap diam ditempatnya, mengabaikan tangan ibunya yang menariknya untuk pulang.

"Eren, kenapa kamu diam saja? Ayo, kita pu—"

_BRAKKKK!_

Suara keras tiba-tiba bergemuruh memecah keheningan dermaga. Asap membubung tinggi dari asal suara tersebut. Orang-orang saling berpandangan dan mulai berbisik-bisik mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak terkecuali keluarga Eren.

"Ada apa? Suara apa itu?" Carla berkata dengan nada khawatir, tanpa sadar mempererat genggamannya ke tangan Eren. Mikasa dan Armin terlihat kebingungan sama seperti ibu Eren. Keadaan itu berlangsung beberapa saat sampai seorang Prajurit Garrison terlihat berlari ke arah mereka sambil menunjuk ke arah dinding. Teror terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tembok..Temboknya runtuh.."

Wajah semua orang membatu menangkap fakta tersebut. Tembok yang sudah melindungi mereka selama seratus tahun telah runtuh. Para Titan akan masuk ke dalam dan memangsa mereka.

Kepanikan mulai menyebar dengan cepat. Beberapa orang mulai berteriak-teriak mencari bantuan. Dalam suasana mencekam itu, hanya ada satu orang yang tampak tak terusik mendengar fakta tersebut. Tentu saja, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Semua orang sibuk berlarian sambil memandang ke arah dinding. Eren—yang awalnya tidak peduli—ikut memandang ke arah dinding yang sudah berulang kali ia lewati di masa lalu.

Kehancuran Wall Maria.

Awal dari kehancuran umat manusia.

**~ End of Chapter 1 ~**

* * *

**_A_/_N:_**_ Please, leave a review. ^^_


End file.
